Say Something
by Katiella
Summary: Kagami lost Kuroko before he got the chance to tell him how he felt. But, he's given one last chance to fix the past, but if he fails to save Kuroko, then he will have to live with the guilt forever. But will his efforts be enough? You can't always fix something that's been broken...


_**Hello, my name's Katiella, but you can just call meh Kat~ ;3**_

_**So, this is my first KnB story~ **_

_**I've had this idea in my head for quite a while now, but I'm just starting to write it. If the characters **_**_seem a little OOC...so sorry! ╯︿╰_**

_**Pairings: KagaKuro, AkaFuri, and MidoTaka...so far... :3 **_

_**Warning: Foul language, Suicide, depression, and self harm are mentioned in here, but I won't go over the T rating. **_

_**Summary: Kagami lost Kuroko before he got the chance to tell him how he felt. He's given one last chance to rewrite the past, but if he fails to save Kuroko, then he will have to live with the guilt forever. **_

* * *

_"Kagami-kun, we have to talk...it's about Kuroko..." _

_Kagami stopped shooting hoops and turned to face Riko. Her eyes were red and her voice soft as she told him._

_Kagami stared at disbelief at what he'd just been told,"W-what?" his red eyes widened with disbelief. _

_"Kagami...last night, Kuroko...he...Kuroko's gone!" Riko's eyes swelled with tears. _

_Kagami didn't say anything for a while, until... _

_"Coach, you must be joking, right?" he said, trying to force a laugh._

_"I'm sorry, Kagami...Kuroko is really gone." she repeated, helplessly._

_There was a loud thumping sound as the basketball that he'd been holding fell out off his hands and onto the ground as he began to come to terms with what he'd just been told. _

_No...this couldn't be true!_

_ Kagami left Seirin's gym without ever once looking back. _

_Everyone on Seirin's basketball team knew Kagami wouldn't be coming back for a while; at least not the same as he was. _

_Kagami wasn't one to cry, but this was his best friend they were talking about!_

_His best friend just couldn't be dead...could he?_

_Kagami had failed to notice all of the warning signs that Kuroko had been showing. _

* * *

Kagami was starting to feel even worse than he already did.

Everyone, including him, was wearing black clothing. There wasn't a single person without a tissue in their hands.

It was just so unreal looking up at the face of the boy in the framed picture and realizing that this was it. Kagami had almost expected Kuroko to suddenly appear out of nowhere like he always did before and this would be revealed as just some sick joke...but that never happened.

"Kagamichii?" Kagami turned in the direction of the voice and saw Kise and Kasamatsu looking at him worriedly,"I'm sorry that this happened..." Kise managed to say in between his sniffles.

"Don't blame yourself for this, Kagami. It's nobody's fault that this ended up the way it did. Remember that."

Kagami nodded, his throat was sore from all the crying and yelling he'd done last night to say anything.

Kise was lead away by Kasamatsu to go clean up his face.

* * *

The next people to approach Kagami were Midorima, Takao, and Aomine.

"Kagami, dude...you look like shit." Midorima glared at Aomine and opened his mouth to say something, but Takao stopped him,"Shin-chan, don't...please." Midorima sighed, letting Aomine continue,"But that's to be expected because Tetsu's gone...just take it easy; Tetsu would hate to see you this worked up."

Aomine left them to go try and comfort Momoi.

"Kagami...I'm sure you've already heard this, but I'll tell you again. The decision was Kuroko's to make, not yours; it wasn't your fault that he died. Like Aomine said, Kuroko wouldn't want you to get worked up over something you had no control over." Kagami simply nodded.

"Shin-chan...can we please leave now?" Takao's voice was hoarse and his face flushed red.

Midorima nodded,"We'll be leaving soon." Kagami was surprised by how nice Midorima was being to Takao; it was almost scary.

"You're being extremely kind to him. I usually just hear you yelling at him or ordering him around." Takao chuckled,"Shin-chan and I are together now."

"Oh, really? Congrats." Takao opened his mouth to thank him, but only a harsh sounding cough came out. "Um...is he alright?" Midorima sighed, softly patting Takao's back.

"Takao's been sick since last Sunday. I told him not to come, but he insisted."

Kagami didn't want to keep them held up by talking to them anymore, so he simply excused himself. He didn't really want to talk to any of the other members of Seirin; not at the moment.

Momoi, Tatsuya, and Murasakibara all gave their condolences and told him that it wasn't his fault that Kuroko died.

But...it all just made him wish that they'd blame him.

* * *

Kagami eventually sparked up enough confidence to walk over to his teammates. As he was about to join in their circle, somebody called out to him,"Kagami!" Kagami turned to see Furihata Kouki running towards him.

"U-um...Seiju- I mean, Akashi-kun wants to see you..." Kagami sighed,"Where is he, Furi?" Furihata pointed over to another side of the room where he'd just come from.

He forced a smile and ruffled Furihata's hair a bit before he went off to meet with Akashi.

"Ah, Taiga. You're finally here." Akashi's eyes scanned him,"Furi sent me over here. What'd you want to talk about?" Kagami asked, a bit paranoid that Akashi would pull out his scissors and threaten him.

"Let's talk about Tetsuya. Did it seem odd to you that he'd just randomly commit suicide and have no reason?" Kagami shrugged,"I couldn't read him like you could, Akashi. So, yeah...it did seem a bit odd..."

But judging by the cold, emotionless expression on Akashi's face, Kagami wasn't sure if he'd said the right thing.

"Did Tetsuya ever seem...sad?" Kagami frowned, trying to recall memories,"Um...come to think of it, yeah. He never laughed or smiled around us." Akashi nodded,"Tetsuya rarely ever smiled or laughed during our middle school days as well."

Kagami was sure Akashi knew more than what he was telling him. "Yo, Akashi. What'd you want to talk to us about?" Aomine and the rest of the Generation of Miracles appeared beside him.

Akashi eyed them all carefully before saying,"Kuroko's suicide wasn't random." Everyone looked at him curiously,"Akashi, I do hate to be rude to you, but do you mind explaining to us why this wasn't random?"

Akashi nodded,"My apologizes, Shintarou. I will try to hurry this up since my partner is also not feeling very well." Kagami raised an eyebrow at this, but decided that he'd ask later.

"Tetsuya had been dealing with major depression for quite some time. He was bullied throughout his childhood and became very depressed throughout his teenage years. That resulted in self harm...this wasn't his first time trying to commit suicide, but...it was his first time succeeding." Akashi lowered his gaze to the floor.

They were all silent until Aomine muttered,"We should have been there for him..."

Kagami had had enough,"Look, it wasn't any of your all's faults! Kuroko covered it up pretty well. I'm the one too blame...I should've said something to him...I should've told him how I really felt about him."

Everyone fell silent.

Kagami felt the tears in eyes return, so he hastily rubbed them to keep the tears from coming out.

Their silence was interrupted by a harsh cough,"Shin-chan...I don't feel too good." Midorima looked at Akashi for permission to be excused from the group for a moment. Akashi nodded, letting him go to Takao. Midorima lifted his hand to Takao's head and frowned,"You're too warm." He muttered.

"Akashi, I hate to be rude and leave so suddenly, but Takao's fever seems to have returned and I'd rather him not miss anymore school and basketball practice." Akashi merely nodded,"You are excused, Shintarou. Take care of yourself and your partner."

Midorima nodded, leading Takao away. If Kagami looked closely, he could see just how exhausted Midorima looked. He had probably stayed up half the night trying to care for Takao when he'd received the news of what had happened to Kuroko...

He was certain that none of the Generation of Miracles had gotten any sleep after learning about Kuroko.

Kasamatsu came soon after to fetch Kise, who was sobbing his heart out. He noticed Kasamatsu didn't shove or punch Kise as the blonde wrapped his arms around the other.

"Dai-chan...lets go." Momoi said, wiping her eyes with a tissue. Aomine left with Momoi beside him; neither of them said a word.

"Atsushi...come on, let's go. I'll buy you a snack on the way back." Murasakibara looked like a child who had just been told that Santa wasn't real as Tatsuya lead him out of the room.

One by one all the Generation of Miracles had left; all but Akashi. "Akashi, you said something about having a partner?" Akashi nodded,"Ah, yes...please do not touch Kouki in that sort of way ever again or I'll be forced to take drastic measures." He patted the pocket of his suit.

Kagami felt even more nervous standing near Akashi,"Oh, but you said something about having feelings towards Tetsuya?" Kagami looked at him a bit confused,"What?" Akashi signed,"You basically admitted to having a romantic interest in Tetsuya."

Kagami sighed,"I had feelings toward him, but I never told him. I didn't want our friendship to change." Akashi's gaze on him made him feel a bit awkward,"I must admit that I wasn't expecting that the result of one game would have such amazing results in the days that passed. Kouki confessed to me a few days after the Winter Tournament and I accepted his confession. That is the story of how we got together."

Akashi sensed a mood change in Kagami,"Oh...don't tell me that you were planning on confessing your feelings to Tetsuya that day...?" Kagami couldn't hold back anymore; the tears just streamed down his face like a waterfall.

Akashi felt sorry for the poor boy in front of him. "Seijuurou...is Kagami alright?" Furihata asked, worriedly.

Akashi merely shook his head,"Kouki, how would you feel if you were waiting by the gym at Rakuzan for me to come out and meet you so you could confess your feelings, but my teammates broke the news to you that I'd killed myself the night before?"

Furihata felt the tears stream down his face,"Seijuurou...y-you can't possibly expect me to w-want to a-actually think about what would h-happen if you d-d-died...I-I just lost my friend, S-Seijuurou. I don't want to lose you too! It w-would just hurt me so much...p-please don't l-leave me...I-I know t-that I'm n-not the best g-guy out there, but-"

Akashi regretted what he'd said before,"I am sorry, Kouki. Don't ever get the idea that I'd just leave you." he ruffled the others hair, trying to soothe him. Furihata was just recovering from the flu and Akashi really didn't want him to get sick again.

Kagami decided to leave them alone; seeing the two together made his heart ache.

Everyone he knew had been with someone they cared about...everyone but him.

The one he cared about was no longer alive.

* * *

He left without saying a word to anybody. The rain was pouring outside; the perfect weather for how Kagami was currently feeling.

He had spoken to Kuroko the day before it happened...

* * *

_"You're confessing your feelings tomorrow as well, right?"_

_There'd been a brief pause from Kuroko,"Of course, Kagami-kun."_

_"Good." _

_"Kagami-kun, there's something that I really need to talk to you about." _

_"Oh, what is-"_

_"Kagami, you idiot! You left your freaking bag in the locker room!"_

_"Oh, thanks! Ah, Kuroko can we discuss this tomorrow?" _

_"..." Kuroko was silent for a moment. _

_"Kuroko?" _

_"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. I shouldn't have bothered you..." _

_Kuroko looked so upset as he started to walk away from Kagami. _

_That had been the last time they'd ever talked to each other. It killed him inside; the site of seeing Kuroko's pained expression. No matter how hard he tried, there was no way he could ever forget about it._

_It was simply __**burned**__ into his thoughts. _

* * *

While on his way to his apartment, he noticed a strange stand in front of an alleyway,"You seemed to be troubled."

Kagami shrugged,"Not really..."

The mysterious, hooded, figure flashed him a smile.

"Ah, but if you weren't troubled, then why would we even be talking?"

Kagami was getting impatient,"Listen, I don't give a shit about being troubled or not. Just leave me be. I'm getting soaked standing here talking to you."

The mysterious figure sighed,"I'll tell you something that could help you rewrite your past. Usually, this isn't allowed...but you're a special case."

Kagami frowned,"What do you mean?"

The mysterious figure grinned,"If you hear a ringing sound, open your eyes and you'll be back where it all started."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Just who are you!?" There was smile.

"You'll find out in due time. Until then, this is goodbye, Kagami-kun." A pair of familiar blue eyes stared into his own red ones.

"Is that you, Kuro-"

A bright light flashed before him, blinding him.

When the light vanished, the mysterious figure was gone!

_'Well, that was weird...I could've sworn that Kuroko was telling me to go back in time...'_

He must have been more tired than he thought he was to imagine Kuroko sitting there talking to him.

* * *

When he returned to his apartment, Nigou greeted him. Kagami couldn't look at the dog and not think about Kuroko. He gritted his teeth and his fist slammed in to the wall.

"I don't think that I'll ever be able to get over this. Everyone is so upset and it's all my fault...I should've just listened to him! I don't care about being the best in all of Japan anymore, I just want another chance to set things right so they won't end up like how things are now."

* * *

**_Ring-ding-ding! _**

The sound of an alarm ringing loudly caused Kagami's eyes to snap open.

It was dark, and for a second he wondered if he was lying down on the couch in the living room, but then he realized that he was far too comfortable to be sleeping on the couch and that he was in bed.

Rising up from the bed, he noticed that there were faint rays of light were streaming through the curtains on his right. As his eyes adjusted to the dimness, he realized that he was in his room.

How had he gotten back in his room anyways? Had he been so exhausted that he'd passed out in his bed after coming home from practice? He had been working himself rather hard lately, but passing out after coming home from practice would be a first for him.

He turned the alarm off and got up out of bed.

The thing that confused him the most was that his father was home. "Dad?" His father looked up at him,"Ah, good morning, Taiga. Ready for your first day of high school in Japan?"

His eyebrow raised at that. What did he mean by_ "first day of high school in Japan" _anyways? As far as he was concerned, it had been two weeks since Seirin had lost the Winter Tournament to Rakuzan.

Could it be?

His eyes darted to the calendar hanging up on the wall and very slowly did everything start to piece together.

'_I'm back in the past...?' _

* * *

_**And that concludes chapter 1! :D**_

_**Please R&R! :3**_


End file.
